starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Corruption
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= | seizoen= 3 | afleveringnummer= 5 | schrijver= Cameron Litvack | director= Giancarlo Volpe | productienummer= | datum eerste uitzending= 8 Oktober 2010 | vorige= Sphere of Influence | volgende= The Academy }} Corruption is de vijfde aflevering van Seizoen 3 van de Clone Wars. Newsreel Desperate times on Mandalore! Having won neutrality for the Mandalorian system, Duchess Satine now finds herself an outsider with little aid to her people. Supplies are impossible to come by, except on the black market. As a result, the Duchess faces a world consumed by greed. Hoping to alleviate some of the tensions rising on the capital city of Sundari, Satine has called upon her friend Padmé Amidala to make a diplomatic visit.... 250px|thumb|Satine & Padmé op onderzoek 250px|thumb|Moogans op Mandalore Synopsis Nadat Satine Kryze Mandalore heeft kunnen behoeden voor inmenging van de Republic heerst er opnieuw onrust en vooral corruptie op de planeet. Verschillende handelsroutes zijn afgesloten en Mandalore geraakt moeizaam aan de nodige goederen. Daarom wordt er meer en meer gehandeld met smokkelaars. Satine heeft Padmé Amidala uitgenodigd op Mandalore en de Senator wordt hartelijk ontvangen door de Mandalorians. Ondertussen landt een groep Moogan en Gotal smokkelaars die een docking officer steekpenningen betalen. De officer laat de levering van Tee Va – die niet op het schema stond – probleemloos voortgaan. De Moogans brengen hun flesjes naar een loods waar er Slaben extract bij de drankjes wordt gevoegd. Zolang de hoeveelheid goed wordt gedoseerd, is er geen enkel probleem, verzekert de Moogan Captain. De Mandalorian ministers en Almec discussiëren er op los. Ook Padmé kan hen niet tot rust brengen. Satine is ontgoocheld door het gekibbel van haar Ministers en schorst de zitting. ’s Avonds hopen Padmé en Satine op een betere toekomst voor Mandalore. De dag erna zullen ze een nieuw ziekenhuis bezoeken. ’s Morgens merken ze dat er heel veel activiteit gaande is aan het ziekenhuis. Er worden talloze kinderen binnengebracht die vergiftigd zijn. Wanneer Satine en Padmé het probleem voorleggen aan Almec aarzelt de Prime Minister en wil hij overleggen met de Ministers. Satine en Padmé willen niet zo lang wachten en gaan op onderzoek uit. Ze bezoeken de school van de kinderen samen met Dokter Zak Zaz van het ziekenhuis. Het eten van alle kinderen werd gecontroleerd en niets verdacht werd daarin gevonden. Zaz neemt echter een Mooga Tea flesje mee en na analyse blijkt dit flesje het gevaarlijke Slaben te bevatten. Samen met de directeur gaan ze bekijken waar de levering werd gestockeerd. Wanneer de hangar gesloten is, zet de directeur het op een lopen. De Mandalorian Royal Guards onderscheppen hem en hij bekent te hebben gefraudeerd zodat hij zelf wat geld opzij kon zetten. Hij geeft hen echter de naam van de handelaar die deze levering onderhoudt. Deze handelaar, Siddiq, vertelt aan Satine en Padmé dat hij niet weet wat deze vracht eigenlijk bevat, maar hij verklapt hen zonder veel problemen de tijd en locatie van de volgende levering. ’s Nachts zien Padmé en Satine de Moogan en Gotal smokkelaars die opnieuw de beambte kunnen overtuigen met smeergeld. De volgende morgen roept Satine een Police Captain bij zich om de corruptie te bespreken van de ambtenaar. De Police Captain weigert in eerste instantie te geloven wat Satine zegt, maar ze dwingt hem om hen naar de hangar te brengen van de Moogan leveringen. Deze wordt bewaakt door twee Police Officers die weigeren de deur te openen. Wanneer ze hen overmeesteren en de deur openen, zien ze de Moogans en Gotals die meteen het vuur openen. De Police Captain wordt geraakt in de schouder maar onder impuls van Padmé kunnen de smokkelaars worden overmeesterd door de Mandalorian Royal Guards. Het incident wordt meteen van de analen geveegd wanneer Satine de hangar in brand laat steken om alle bewijzen van dit incident te verwijderen. Almec betreurt wat er gebeurde en belooft om deze zaak en vooral de corruptie op Mandalore aan te pakken. Satine vreest dat Almec echter onvoldoende kan doen door de corruptie en stelt aan Padmé voor om een undercover Jedi te sturen naar de Academy op Mandalore. Nieuw Personages *Dr. Zak Zaz *Siddiq *Tee Va Species *Moogan Schepen *Shekelesh-class Freight Gunship *Buirk'alor-class Airspeeder *Mandalorian Luxury Airspeeder Anderen *Mooga Tea *Slabin *Mooga - Vermelding Bekend Personages *Almec *Satine Kryze *Padmé Amidala *Mandalorian Royal Guard *Mandalorian Police Officer Species *Mandalorians *Gotal Locatie *Mandalore Cast *Anna Graves - Satine Kryze & Minister of Finance *Catherine Taber - Padmé Amidala & Minister *Corey Burton - Minister of the Interior, Dr. Zak Zaz & Siddiq *Dee Bradley Baker - Tee Va, Guard #1 & Superintendent *Julian Holloway - Prime Minister Almec & Guard #2 *Gregory Baldwin - Moogan crew member, Mandalorian & customs officer *Tom Kane - narrator, police captain & orderly Bron *Corruption op SW.com category:Televisie